Deep Love Sea
by Kirah69
Summary: Los hermanos Winchester acuden a un nuevo caso en California, alguna criatura está devorando humanos junto al mar. Dean tiene el presentimiento de que ya sabe qué criatura es y está deseando confirmarlo.
1. Chapter 1

—¿Hacia dónde vamos?—preguntó Dean, arrancando el Impala.

—A California—respondió Sam, mientras tecleaba en su portátil.

—¿En serio? ¿Y podemos pasar por Las Vegas?—rió Dean.

—No creo que tengamos tiempo. Alguna criatura está… devorando humanos en la costa de Santa Cruz.

—¿Devorando? ¿Podría ser un hombre lobo?

—Claro, si ahora les ha dado por vivir en el agua.

—¿En el agua?—miró las imágenes que aparecían en la pantalla del ordenador.

—¡Dean, cuidado!

Con un chirrido de ruedas, Dean enderezó el volante, habían estado a punto de chocar contra otro coche.

—¿Te importaría no matarnos antes de llegar? En el agua, sí, eso es lo que dicen los testigos. Una criatura surge del agua, se lanza sobre una persona que va caminando por la costa, devora unos cuantos trozos suyos y regresa al agua. Siempre por la noche.

—¿Hay alguna descripción de la criatura?

—Pues sí, es sorprendente que haya tantos testigos. La forma del cuerpo es humana, pero el tono de su piel es más claro, aunque el color varía de una descripción a otra; tiene algas en la cabeza, garras como un reptil… y una aleta en la espalda.

—¿A cuántas personas ha matado?

—A tres, por ahora. Nadie al que haya atacado ha sobrevivido. Y puede que sea más de una criatura, en uno de los ataques dicen que vieron a dos. Por supuesto, las autoridades lo niegan todo, pero tampoco dan otra explicación. Me pregunto si será algún duende del agua o algo así.

—Hmm.

Sam miró de reojo a su hermano con el ceño fruncido ante la respuesta tan escueta, pero tan solo sacudió la cabeza suspirando y volvió la atención a su ordenador. Había incluso una foto de la supuesta criatura, pero bien podría ser uno de tantos montajes. Tan solo se distinguía una silueta humanoide con una aleta dorsal y lo que parecían unas garras membranosas. Según los periódicos y blogs, tenía tan aterrorizada a la ciudad que la gente ya no se acercaba a la playa ni al paseo marítimo por la noche. Aquello resultaba extremo en una ciudad conocida como la «ciudad del surf», popular sobre todo por sus playas.

—Creo que acabamos de batir un récord, ¿a qué venían las prisas?—preguntó Sam tras registrarse en el motel y subir a la habitación.

Dean había conducido al límite de velocidad, sobrepasándolo en muchas ocasiones y no se había detenido. Llegaron casi una hora antes de lo que Sam había calculado.

—Esas criaturas atacan de noche, ¿no? Mejor llegar mientras aún es de día.

—Cierto, tenemos tiempo de ir a ver al forense.

Esperó algún comentario de su hermano, pidiendo ir primero a la playa a ver chicas en bikini, pero por primera vez parecía concentrado en el trabajo. Se pusieron los trajes y cogieron las placas del FBI. Se dirigieron a la Oficina del Sheriff de Santa Cruz, en la esquina de la Avenida Soquel con Chanticleer.

—Soy el agente Richard Kaufman y él es el agente Aaron Graham—se presentó Sam, mostrando ambos sus placas—. Hemos venido por esos ataques que han estado ocurriendo en la costa—le comentó al sheriff.

—Agentes, agradezco que hayan venido, pero no necesitamos su ayuda, está bajo control—les dijo el hombre de escaso pelo y trajeado, que más parecía un político que un agente de la ley, con el ceño fruncido y malos humos.

—Bien, nos alegramos de que sea así, pero, ya sabe, tenemos que rellenar informes. Nos iremos enseguida, ¿podríamos ver antes los cuerpos?

—Hmm… Está bien, claro. Bill, acompaña a los agentes al depósito.

—Sí, señor.

—Se lo agradecemos—sonrió Sam.

Un chico joven, bajo y delgaducho, un novato, acompañó a los hermanos fuera del edificio. Cruzaron el aparcamiento y entraron en otro edificio individual de una sola planta con las paredes exteriores repletas de plantas. Dentro, las instalaciones eran mucho más amplias y luminosas de lo que estaban acostumbrados a ver, se notaba que era la costa oeste.

—Agentes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?—les preguntó un hombre alto y canoso nada más verles, sin que tuvieran siquiera que mostrar sus placas.

—Querríamos ver los cuerpos de las personas que han sido atacadas en la costa estas tres últimas noches.

—Sí, esperaba que alguien viniera, este caso le viene grande a la policía de aquí—les indicó que le siguieran.

—¿Por qué cree eso?—preguntó Sam.

—Bueno, llevo muchos años realizando autopsias, incluso de ataques de tiburones y casos con asesinos en serie muy violentos, pero esto es lo más brutal que he visto nunca.

El calor californiano desapareció en cuanto entraron en la morgue. El forense abrió una de las neveras y sacó la bandeja deslizante con el cuerpo sobre ella. Apartó la sábana blanca que lo cubría y ambos «agentes» tragaron saliva al verlo.

—Este ha sido el último, Gregory Silter, de cuarenta y dos años. Como ven, es un hombre de una fuerza física considerable, para reducirlo se necesitaría más de un hombre y, sin embargo, no hay ninguna señal de lucha, ni tampoco se ha encontrado ninguna clase de químico en su cuerpo con el que pudieran haberle dormido o debilitado.

—Perdone, ¿que no hay señales de lucha?—preguntó Sam mirándole escéptico.

—No, todo lo que ven no fue causado por ninguna pelea. Verán, sin que el señor Silter pudiera pelear, primero atacó al cuello, seccionando… arrancando junto al pedazo de carne también la carótida. Mientras el señor Silter se desangraba, el atacante comenzó a arrancar pedazos de otras partes de su cuerpo, centrándose sobre todo en el vientre y los órganos internos, aunque sin tocar los intestinos. El hígado ha desaparecido casi por completo, uno de los riñones también y el otro está por la mitad, arrancó parte de los pulmones y del corazón no hay ni rastro.

—Dice «arrancar», pero… ¿podrían ser mordiscos?

—Humanos no, al menos. Es cierto que hay marcas de dientes, pero no son de ningún felino grande ni de perro… Si no fuera imposible diría que se parecen más a los de un tiburón, muy pequeño ya que el diámetro de la supuesta mordedura no es mucho mayor que el de una mordedura humana. Además, la parrilla costal estaba intacta, lo que quiere decir que para sacar el corazón tuvo que haber introducido la pata o lo que sea por dentro de él y sacarlo. Los pulmones también están arrancados, no mordidos, a diferencia del resto. Pero hay otra razón por la que creo que no es el ataque de ningún animal. Fíjense en esto—señaló el hombro de la víctima—. El atacante sujetó al señor Silter por el hombro mientras le… devoraba, seguramente para mantenerlo inmóvil. Si se fijan, en la parte frontal hay una sola marca de uña, mientras que en la posterior hay cuatro.

—Tenía pulgar—comentó Sam.

—Exactamente. Sin embargo, la marca de la uña no es humana, es más gruesa y se hundió un par de centímetros en la carne. Eso no lo hace una uña humana.

—Se está contradiciendo doctor, si no es el ataque de ningún animal, pero tampoco es humano, ¿qué es?—por supuesto, él lo imaginaba, pero quería conocer la opinión del doctor.

—Bueno… Yo creo que es un hombre, pero intenta engañarnos con alguna clase de disfraz. No es difícil, y menos hoy en día, fabricarse un guante con algún tipo de garras de este tipo para atravesar la carne, y quizás alguna clase de aparato con colmillos alrededor para simular el efecto de un mordisco. A mí me parece que no es más que un psicópata con ganas de llamar la atención.

—Ya veo… ¿El resto de las víctimas están en las mismas condiciones?

—Las mismas o peores. La chica de anteanoche quedó casi vacía.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias por su tiempo.

—A ustedes, agentes. Espero que cojan pronto a ese loco y la gente vuelva a salir a pasear por la noche.

—Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano.

Salieron del edificio, con el sol ocultándose ya por el horizonte, y recorrieron el aparcamiento hasta dejar el recinto y regresar a su coche.

—No has abierto la boca, ¿qué te pasa?—le preguntó Sam a su hermano.

—Nada. Vamos a la costa, ya se está haciendo de noche.

—Deberíamos investigar primero qué puede ser.

—No hay tiempo, no podemos dejar que ataque a nadie esta noche—Dean puso en marcha el coche y bajó hacia la playa por la Avenida Chanticleer. Si hoy no podemos cazarlo, tenemos todo el día de mañana para buscar información.

—Está bien. No tengo ni idea de qué puede ser, ese ataque es brutal, como un animal salvaje. Su única intención es devorarlos. Se ha centrado sobre todo en los órganos internos, tal vez eso sea importante. Corazón, riñones, hígado, pulmones…

Sentía que estaba hablando solo, Dean no parecía siquiera escucharle así que suspiró y dejó de hablar. Se comportaba de forma extraña desde hacía rato, pero no parecía tener intención de contarle porqué.

Enseguida llegaron a la costa. Las calles aún seguían ajetreadas en el interior de la ciudad, pero según se acercaban a la playa había cada vez menos gente, hasta que en el paseo marítimo ya no había ni un alma.

—La costa es demasiado larga, no podremos vigilarla toda—comentó Sam, observando por la ventanilla las calles vacías.

—Iremos al faro, desde allí podremos ver la mayor parte.

Aparcaron el coche junto a la entrada del muelle y siguieron el camino hasta el faro. Soplaba una brisa suave en una noche cálida, perfecto para un paseo, para divertirse en el parque de atracciones junto a la playa o para tomar algo en las terrazas de los bares a orillas del mar, pero no había nadie. Miraban a un lado y a otro, pistola en mano por si esa criatura aparecía. Ellos eran los únicos cerca de la costa, convirtiéndose así en el cebo perfecto. Entre la espuma de las olas que chocaban contra las rocas que rodeaban el faro creían distinguir sombras, pero no eran más que engaños del agua.

Sam miró, tal vez por instinto, hacia su hermano, unos metros más cerca del faro. Más allá, al borde de las rocas, vio a la criatura surgida directamente del agua. Alzó la pistola, pero no podía disparar con su hermano justo en medio.

—¡Dean, cuidado!—gritó.

Dean se giró y apuntó, pero no sonó ningún disparo.

—¡Dean!

—¡No dispares, Sam!—le pidió, levantando una mano.

Bajó la pistola y la guardó. La criatura comenzó a avanzar hacia él al mismo tiempo que Dean también se acercaba a ella, muy lentamente.

—¡¿Dean, qué estás haciendo?!—no podía creerlo, ¿por qué no le disparaba?

—¡Sam! ¡No. Dispares!—le dijo alto y claro.

Estaban tan solo a medio metro, observándose. Dean contemplaba tranquilo, aunque con su corazón acelerado, los ojos rosas que le miraban, grandes y brillantes, pero casi humanos. La criatura sonreía, apenas con la comisura de los labios, pero Dean sabía que sonreía. Su piel lavanda, húmeda, brillaba con la luna y los cabellos caían alrededor de su rostro hasta los hombros, verde-azulados.

—Esperaba que estuvieras aquí—dijo Dean. Un «hola, ¿qué tal?», un «cuánto tiempo» no eran apropiados, solo podía ser sincero.

—Esperaba que vinieras—respondió la criatura, y su dulce voz pareció estar bajo el agua, con unos extraños ecos como en una caverna.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, mirándose sin necesidad de decir nada. Finalmente, Dean sonrió, hasta casi echarse a reír, y le abrazó. La criatura se quedó sorprendida, pero enseguida correspondió al abrazo, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello.

—¡Nh!—la criatura emitió un gemido sobresaltada.

—¿Qué?—Dean se apartó confuso—. ¿Qué es esto?

Dean tocó unas algas que cubrían la piel en el costado izquierdo de la criatura.

—No lo quites, es un vendaje—le dijo presionándolo suavemente para que no se despegara.

—¿Te han herido?—le preguntó preocupado.

—Está bien, en un rato habrá desaparecido.

—¡Dean!—le llamó Sam, acercándose a ellos aún con el arma preparada—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Este es el monstruo que ha matado a esas personas?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Joder, no—sacudió la cabeza frunciendo el ceño—. Mira, Sam, te presento a Gyobi. Es un nunmyo, vamos, una sirena.

—¿Es tu hermano?—preguntó la criatura—. Oh, encantado de conocerte, Sam. Dean me habló mucho de ti.

Con una sonrisa, sin mostrar sus dientes, le tendió la mano para saludarle. Su rostro, a pesar de parecer casi extraterrestre, tenía una expresión dulce y amable. Sin embargo, Sam le miraba desconfiado y miraba desconfiado su mano, con membranas entre sus largos dedos, con uñas grises afiladas pero cortas. Miró a su hermano y Dean le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. Finalmente Sam le tendió la mano, pero en lugar de agarrar su mano, Gyobi le agarró por el antebrazo suavemente. Sam aceptó el saludo sin dejar de estar alerta.

—A mí me parece que sí puede haber sido la criatura que mató a esas personas—dijo Sam.

—Te he dicho que no ha sido él, sino otros de su… especie.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Porque le conozco—le dijo tajante—. Gyo, ¿cómo han podido herirte? Deberías poder espantar a unos mocosos sin despeinarte.

Sam se sorprendió por la preocupación que veía en el rostro de su hermano.

—Esta vez es diferente. No son unos críos y no son solo tres o cuatro.

—¿Cuántos son?—preguntó Sam.

—Once, y yo no puedo con todos. Mientras me enfrento a unos, los otros aprovechan para atacar humanos.

—Dean, ¿puedes venir un momento? Tenemos que hablar.

Reticente, siguió a su hermano alejándose unos cuantos pasos de la criatura.

—Oye, ¿sabes que estás hablando con un monstruo? ¡Hasta le diste un abrazo!—intentaba susurrar pero estaba poniéndose de los nervios.

—¿Y tú sabes que puede oírte? Tiene muy buen oído—le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Sam miró a Gyobi y este asintió con la cabeza. El nunmyo se acercó a ellos sin borrar la amable sonrisa de su rostro.

—Sam, no soy un monstruo como los que vosotros cazáis. La sal y la plata son tan útiles contra mí como lo son contra un humano corriente y clavarme una estaca funcionará tan bien como funcionaría en cualquier animal—le explicó con tranquilidad, con un verdadero deseo de que entendiera—. La luz del sol puede hacerme daño; pero no me convertirá en cenizas, solo me quemará la piel porque nosotros vivimos en las profundidades oscuras y no tenemos protección contra ella.

—Eso no cambia que seas un monstruo.

—Nosotros nacemos, nos alimentamos, crecemos, nos reproducimos y morimos. Somos animales como lo son los humanos, como las ballenas o los tiburones. Que mi aspecto te parezca monstruoso no nos convierte en monstruos.

—Os alimentáis de humanos.

—No están en nuestra dieta habitual. Podemos alimentarnos de vosotros como de cualquier otro animal, pero como norma en nuestra sociedad no está permitido venir a cazar humanos, por nuestro propio bien. Pero ahora…—agachó la cabeza, juntando las manos frente a su pecho.

—¿Qué está pasando?—le preguntó Dean, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro.

—Sabemos que se acerca el Apocalipsis. Algunos piensan que si los humanos van a desaparecer, si los demonios van a alimentarse de ellos, ¿por qué no hacerlos nosotros también?

—Aunque os descubran ya no quedará nadie que os persiga—añadió Dean.

—Exacto. La mayoría prefiere no meterse en esto, pero, siendo yo el único con intención de detenerlos, once ya son demasiados.

Se oyó un fuerte golpe de las olas contra las rocas. Los hermanos vislumbraron un destello en los ojos de Gyobi y, de repente, desapareció de su vista. Se giraron y le vieron justo en el momento en que se lanzaba sobre otro nunmyo.

—¡Gyo!—gritó Dean.

Las dos criaturas se enzarzaron en una pelea. Sam era incapaz de distinguir cuál de las dos era Gyobi, ambos tenían los mismos cabellos, la misma brillante piel lavanda y casi la misma complexión. Se revolcaban por el suelo y se golpeaban de forma no muy diferente a como lo harían dos humanos. Uno de ellos dominaba claramente sobre el otro, inmovilizándolo contra el suelo. Era Gyobi, Dean lo reconocía claramente y sabía lo fuerte que era.

—¡Cuidado!—Sam apuntó con su pistola a la nueva criatura que surgió del agua, detrás de ellos.

El nunmyo esquivó el disparo y se lanzó sobre los hermanos al tiempo que otro más aparecía a su lado. Cuando los vio, Gyobi lanzó de una patada al nunmyo contra el que luchaba de vuelta al agua. En un instante se abalanzó sobre las nuevas criaturas que atacaban a los cazadores, derribando a ambos de una embestida. Se puso en pie de espalda a los hermanos con los brazos estirados de forma protectora y gritó. Fue el grito de una bestia, similar al graznido de un gran pájaro con los ecos del agua en él. Las dos criaturas retrocedieron. En sus rostros se podía distinguir la ira mezclada con el miedo. Otro furioso grito más y los dos nunmyos saltaron al agua. Gyobi miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que ninguno más se ocultaba entre las olas.

—¡Gyo!—le llamó Dean, acercándose a él.

—¿Estáis bien?—les preguntó volviéndose hacia ellos.

—Gyo… te han herido—le agarró por los hombros y observó el arañazo que sangraba en su clavícula.

Gyobi lo miró sorprendido, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

—Es… está bien, solo es un rasguño, no pasa nada. ¿Vosotros estáis bien?

Pero Dean no parecía escucharle, solo le miraba preocupado. Acarició su mejilla y el corazón de Gyobi latió con fuerza. Apretó los labios, agachando la mirada.

—Dea-... Mn—el cazador le acalló con un beso.

Gyobi se estremeció y se aferró a su chaqueta. Sus piernas temblaron. Su corazón latía acelerado como no lo hacía en ninguna otra situación. Desde que le había visto- no, desde que había llegado a la costa persiguiendo a sus compañeros, había anhelado aquello. Tanto como Dean.

—Nunca pensé que te vería herido—susurró, aún rozando sus labios.

—Lo siento.

—¡No te disculpes! No dejaré que vuelvan a hacerte daño—dijo decidido.

—¡Dean! ¡¿Qué coño estás haciendo?!

—Mierda…—se volvió hacia Sam, rascándose la cabeza—. Verás Sam, esto es un poco complicado así que te lo explicaré en otro momento, ahora deberíamos-

—De eso nada. ¿Estabas... besándote con un monstruo?—aún no podía creer lo que había visto.

—Ya te he dicho que no es un monstruo, es otra especie.

—¡Ese no es el asunto! ¿Por- por qué le brilla la cara?—Sam no pudo evitar fijarse en cómo las mejillas de Gyobi comenzaban a iluminarse con un suave resplandor.

—Ah, eso—Dean rió, mirándole de reojo—. Se está sonrojando. Es un poco tímido.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Porque le hice sonrojar muchas veces—respondió orgulloso. Sam se quedó con la boca abierta. No creía lo que estaba imaginando—. Ya te he dicho que es complicado de explicar así que, ¿qué tal si nos centramos en evitar que maten a otra persona esta noche?

—Voy a regresar al agua, os avisaré si sucede algo.

—Espera, no, no puedes regresar, no voy a dejar que te ataquen de nuevo—le agarró por ambos brazos con rostro serio y decidido, pero cuando Gyobi sonrió inclinando la cabeza a un lado, se dio cuenta de la estupidez que estaba diciendo. ¿Cómo iba a impedirle regresar? Ni siquiera podía permanecer mucho más tiempo fuera del agua sobre dos piernas—. Está bien, pero ten cuidado. Nos reuniremos aquí antes del amanecer.

—Prometido.

Antes de soltarlo, Dean le dio un rápido beso y se quedó allí de pie viendo cómo Gyobi se acercaba a las rocas y daba un largo salto hasta hundirse de cabeza en el oscuro océano.

—Sus… sus piernas…—Sam no estaba seguro de lo que había visto y no dejaba de observar el lugar en el que la criatura había desaparecido.

—Te lo dije, es una sirena—y, como tal, sus piernas se habían transformado en el mismo salto en una cola para ser solo una aleta lo que desaparecía en el agua—. Será mejor que nos separemos, yo iré al paseo del parque de atracciones.

Aprovechó el estupor de su hermano para alejarse de allí antes de que reaccionara y comenzara a hacerle más preguntas.

Recorrieron arriba y abajo la costa de la ciudad. Apenas vieron a nadie, tan solo algunas personas volviendo a sus casas, a toda prisa. Los únicos sospechosos allí eran ellos mismos y tenían que esconderse de la policía cuando aparecía. Al volver de su paseo por el parque de atracciones vacío, Dean vio la silueta de una criatura surgir del agua cerca de las rocas del faro. Durante un instante se preparó para pelear, pero enseguida lo reconoció. Subió por el camino a toda prisa, encontrándose con su hermano que también lo había visto, y se reunieron en el faro con Gyobi.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?—le preguntó Dean preocupado.

—No ha pasado nada. Se han retirado para discutir qué hacer. Hoy no atacarán—respondió tranquilizándole.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?—preguntó Sam, intentando entrar en su círculo.

—Les he oído.

—¿Y si mienten?

—No, eso no va así—intervino Dean—. Ellos no mienten, no son como nosotros.

—¿A sí? Dime una cosa, Gyobi, ¿alguna vez has comido carne humana?

Gyobi se quedó sorprendido por la pregunta, pero antes de que Dean pudiera evitarlo, asintió con la cabeza.

—Sam, esto no importa ahora.

—¿Tú lo sabías?

—Sí, lo sabía, pero fue hace mucho y… Déjalo, te aseguro que Gyobi está aquí para proteger a los humanos no para comérselos—no quería tener que explicarlo todo en ese momento. Volvió su atención a Gyobi—. Entonces, si no van a atacar hoy, ¿podemos ir al motel?

—Sí, deberíais ir y prepararos para mañana.

—De «deberíais» nada, tú vienes también.

—¿Dean?—le llamó su hermano sorprendido.

Gyobi también estaba sorprendido y observaba a Dean con los ojos muy abiertos. Le sonreía, una sonrisa pícara que conocía, y sus mejillas se iluminaron levemente. Agachó la cabeza frotándose las manos inquieto.

—¿Entonces vienes?—acarició su caliente mejilla con los dedos.

Gyobi asintió. Simplemente no podía negarse, ni quería. Dean se quitó la chaqueta y le rodeó los hombros con ella.

—Vamos, démonos prisa.

—¿Dean, de verdad vamos a llevarlo al motel?—preguntó Sam yendo tras ellos.

—Si queremos detener a esos nunmyos tenemos que contar con su ayuda.

—¿Seguro que es por eso?

—No, pero también es una buena excusa.

—¿Y cómo vamos a entrar con él en el motel? Me parece que llama bastante la atención.

—Venga ya, hemos hecho cosas mucho más difíciles.

Abrió la puerta del coche para que Gyobi entrara en el asiento de atrás y le cubrió con una manta que sacó del maletero.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al motel. Dean entró primero y se puso frente al mostrador.

—Buenas noches—saludó el recepcionista.

—¡Buenas! Oiga… mi hermano ha encontrado una chica, ya sabe, en una fiesta de disfraces. Y, para una vez que pilla el pobre, no me apetece dormir con ellos en la misma habitación, ¿le importaría darme otra habitación?

—Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema—respondió sonriente, encantado por cobrar otra habitación.

—Que tenga una buena bañera si es posible—añadió Dean.

Mientras el recepcionista anotaba la habitación y le daba la llave, Sam entró rápidamente con Gyobi, cubierto con la manta sobre los hombros y con la cabeza gacha, y subieron las escaleras. Dean subió detrás de ellos, jugando con la llave en la mano.

—Esperad, vamos a esta—les dijo abriendo una habitación en el lado opuesto.

—¿Por qué ahí?

—Porque esta tiene bañera. ¿Lo ves? Lo conseguimos sin problemas—dijo orgulloso, entrando en la habitación.

—Genial—respondió Sam algo molesto—. ¿Hablamos ahora de cómo acabar con esas criaturas?

—¿Te importa ser un poco más delicado? Se trata de su familia—le advirtió, viendo la expresión decaída de Gyobi, que no decía nada.

—Se trata de unos monstruos que devoran humanos.

—¡No son monstruos, son otra especie!

—¡¿Qué más da?!

—Por favor—la voz de Gyobi resonó por encima de las suyas con el eco de una caverna—. No es necesario que discutáis por eso. Sam tiene razón, hay que detenerlos.

Dean suspiró y les dio la espalda. Era normal que su hermano no entendiera aquello, él tampoco lo habría hecho de ser al contrario.

—Está bien, ¿alguna idea de qué podemos hacer?

—¿Cómo se les mata?

—¡Sam!

—Como matarías a cualquier humano. Nos curamos algo más rápido, pero nuestra anatomía no es muy diferente.

—Salvo que puedes transformar tus piernas en una cola.

—En todo caso sería al revés; mis piernas no son como las vuestras, puedo modificar los músculos y huesos de mi cola para que tomen la forma de piernas humanas. Sin embargo, lo importante –el corazón, los órganos internos, el cerebro– todo está en el mismo lugar y tienen unas funciones iguales o muy similares a las humanas.

—¿Así que basta con que les dispare en el corazón o en la cabeza?

—Exactamente.

—¡Sam, espera! Estás hablando de matar a sus hermanos, antes de eso tendríamos que buscar otras maneras…

—¿En serio quieres dejar vivir a unos monstruos?

—¡No son-!—Dean apretó los dientes y respiró hondo intentando calmarse—. Dejemos esto por ahora, mañana hablaremos de ello. Ahora vete a la otra habitación.

—¿Piensas quedarte a solas con él?—preguntó sorprendido mientras era empujado hacia la entrada.

—Y no me esperes despierto—Dean le cerró la puerta en las narices.

—Dean…—Gyobi le miraba preocupado.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedo soportar que hable así. No entiende lo que sufres con esto.

—No puedes culparle, tú tampoco lo entendiste al principio.

—Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que no eres un monstruo.

—Para él lo soy, mi apariencia es igual a la de los monstruos que cazáis.

Dean rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Bromeas?—sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos, acariciando la suave piel de sus mejillas, y sonriendo mientras miraba sus brillantes ojos rosas—. Yo nunca me he encontrado con un monstruo tan lindo.

Gyobi se puso tenso y agachó la cabeza. Sus mejillas comenzaron a iluminarse levemente. A Dean le encantaba aquella expresión.

—¿Tienes sed?—le preguntó, besando su frente.

La criatura asintió y Dean le acompañó al baño. Abrió el grifo de la ducha y Gyobi entró de inmediato en la bañera, poniéndose bajo el chorro de agua. Se sintió refrescado y casi gimió de gusto. Su piel se estaba secando a cada segundo que pasaba fuera del mar, pero ahora estaba de nuevo agradablemente húmeda. Las agallas a ambos lados de su cuello se abrieron, dejando pasar el agua a través de ellas y absorbiendo el oxígeno. Lo hacía igualmente con sus pulmones, pero aquello era mucho más natural.

Miró de reojo al humano mientras este se quitaba la ropa. Le gustaba aquella piel morena, recubierta de vello (del que él carecía) y los músculos que se marcaban y denotaban su fuerza. Sin duda, sabía que él era mucho más fuerte que cualquier humano, pero en su especie la fuerza no resultaba de unos músculos prominentes así que sus extremidades eran bastante delgadas. El pecho de Dean era amplio, con unos hombros anchos, y recordaba lo que era ser abrazado por él. Firmeza. Una sensación que no conocía entre los de su especie. La aleta encogida en su espalda se sacudió ligeramente cuando vio caer los pantalones. Ahí estaba la otra parte que le gustaba.

Dean entró en la bañera y se colocó tras él, oliendo el agua de mar en su pelo, que caía ondulado hasta por debajo de los hombros. Fue Gyobi quien, impaciente, dio un paso atrás y rozó sus cuerpos. Suspiró al sentir el calor de la piel humana, con los brazos de Dean rodeando su torso.

Deslizó las manos por su vientre muy lentamente, descendiendo hacia su imberbe pubis con una mano mientras subía por su pecho con la otra. Sentía el suave cuerpo estremecerse de pies a cabeza en sus brazos.

—Muchas veces he temido que esta sensación solo hubiera sido una alucinación, que algún monstruo me hubiera hecho soñar todo aquello—le susurró al oído, mordiendo la puntiaguda oreja.

—¿Y era un buen sueño o una pesadilla?—no podía evitar que en su rostro apareciera una sonrisa que mostraba en parte sus pequeños y afilados dientes triangulares como los de un tiburón.

—¿Bromeas?—Dean le dio la vuelta agarrándole por la cintura. Su mirada era tan seria y penetrante que le dejó sin aliento—. Has sido la fantasía con la que me he masturbado todas las noches.

Las mejillas de Gyobi se iluminaron ruborizadas. Dean sonrió. Aquel rostro tan adorable realmente le excitaba. Le acercó, juntándolo a su cuerpo, y le besó. Sus lenguas se tantearon y comenzaron a jugar en las bocas de uno y otro. Gyobi rodeó sus hombros con los brazos y Dean pudo sentir las manos palmeadas aferradas a sus hombros casi como ventosas. Deslizó las manos por su suave piel y agarró con fuerza sus nalgas. Firmes y abundantes, tenían la forma perfecta para encajar con sus manos. Gyobi gimió, presionando su cuerpo contra él. Movía sus caderas, excitado con el intenso masaje que el cazador le daba a su trasero.

—Te has puesto cachondo muy rápido—le dijo Dean, sintiendo el miembro del nunmyo presionar contra él.

—Nn…—agachó la cabeza avergonzado, ocultando el rostro contra su pecho.

—¿Quieres correrte primero? Así podrás disfrutar más relajado del resto.

Gyobi asintió, sabiendo él mismo que de todos modos no aguantaría mucho. Sentía que todo su cuerpo entraba en calor simplemente pensando en lo que iban a hacer. Se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Dean envolver su miembro.

—Mira lo duro que estás y apenas acabamos de empezar—rió Dean, sacudiendo el miembro con suavidad.

Rodeó la cintura de la criatura con un brazo y le puso de lado, dejando visible la verga erecta. Gyobi se cubrió el rostro con las manos, incapaz de superar la vergüenza. Sus piernas temblaban y una parte de él quería salir corriendo, pero no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Los dedos del cazador presionaron arriba y abajo su miembro, y su respiración comenzó a agitarse.

—Gyo, déjame verte la cara, no me prives de ese placer—le dijo, besando sus manos.

Algo dubitativo, Gyobi bajó las manos, juntándolas sobre su pecho.

—Eso es. ¿Sabes que lo que más me excita es ver tu rostro brillante?

—Mm… Te encanta avergonzarme—miró hacia otro lado, notando aumentar el brillo en sus mejillas. A él no le gustaba, se sentía como una medusa, pero disfrutaba la mirada del cazador sobre él.

—Claro que sí—respondió sonriente, atacando de nuevo sus labios.

Dean masturbó su húmedo miembro, volviendo a masajear sus nalgas con la otra mano. La hermosa criatura temblaba excitada en sus brazos. Por un momento de camino a allí, había pensado que tal vez después de tantos años ya no sentiría lo mismo, quizás le viera como a un monstruo, como lo veía su hermano; pero no, estaba experimentando los mismos sentimientos que años atrás, la misma desenfrenada lujuria que la última vez que se habían acostado, el mismo deseo de hacerle gemir, gritar y llorar en sus brazos. Aquel ser seguía siendo lo más adorable que había visto nunca.

Gyobi gimió estremeciéndose cuando no pudo más y derramó su semen sobre la mano del cazador.

—Wao, cuanta cantidad—Dean jugó con el semen entre sus dedos y se lo llevó a los labios. Relamió el líquido blanquecino mientras sostenía a la criatura, que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Gyobi se sorprendió cuando sintió algo duro contra su costado. Bajó la mirada y se cubrió la boca al ver la verga completamente erecta. Tragó saliva. Se había puesto así por él, seguía gustándole.

Se arrodilló y su rostro quedó a la altura del miembro. Dean sonrió.

—Ten cuidado con los dientes—le dijo, acariciando sus cabellos.

Gyobi tomó la verga entre sus manos, dura como una piedra y tan caliente que iba a derretirse. Movió las caderas inquieto, frotando sus muslos. Besó el palpitante tronco, restregándolo contra su rostro. Lo lamió de abajo arriba, introduciendo el glande en su boca y profundizando tanto como podía. Dean temía aquellos dientes afilados, esperaba que no hubiera perdido práctica, aunque el pensamiento de que lo hubiera hecho con otro le cabreó. No tenía sentido, pero no podía evitarlo. La visión del rostro de la criatura devorando con gula su verga eliminó de un plumazo aquellos pensamientos. Lo tragaba hasta el fondo de su garganta, acariciándolo constantemente con su lengua como él mismo le había enseñado.

—Voy a correrme—le dijo acariciando sus cabellos.

Gyobi sabía lo que eso significaba. Cubrió el glande con la boca, acariciando el orificio con su lengua, mientras frotaba con rapidez el resto del miembro con sus manos. Sí, así era como le gustaba, lo recordaba perfectamente. La simiente se derramó en su boca, espesa y caliente. Succionó la punta, extrayendo hasta la última gota, y lo tragó todo.

—¿Estaba bueno?—le preguntó, limpiando con el pulgar sus labios.

—Sí… Dean, no puedo más… ¡Fóllame!—suplicó, presionando su entrepierna con ambas manos, con lágrimas asomando por sus ojos.

El corazón de Dean latió con fuerza, era irresistible. Le tomó en brazos y salió de la bañera.

—Lo siento, tendrás que aguantar un rato fuera del agua.

—Donde sea, solo hazlo rápido.

Le tumbó en la cama, empapando la colcha, y se arrodilló sobre él. Su cuerpo temblaba de excitación y frotaba su miembro de nuevo erecto. Observó el vendaje de algas en su costado izquierdo y lo tocó con suavidad con los dedos.

—Oh. Ya está curado—no se había acordado hasta ese momento de la herida.

Cuando levantó la mirada se sorprendió ante la expresión de Dean. Apretaba los dientes con el ceño fruncido, parecía furioso mientras retiraba las algas. Quería destrozar a quien le hubiera hecho aquello, arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo.

—Está bien, no ha sido nada—alzó la mano y acarició su mejilla. La expresión de Dean se relajó de inmediato—. No fue nada, tranquilo.

Dean se inclinó sobre su pecho y besó su suave piel salada. Bajó lamiendo su delgado torso carente de pezones, pero igualmente sensible. Los gemidos comenzaban a hacer eco en la habitación. Siguió por su vientre mientras Gyobi se estremecía, y se detuvo junto al vendaje. Lo retiró con suavidad, descubriendo su piel completamente curada. La besó y lamió, y después succionó con fuerza.

—¡Hya!—Gyobi gritó sorprendido y su aleta dorsal se sacudió.

—Está sensible.

—Todo mi cuerpo se pone sensible cuando me tocas tú—se cubrió el rostro con los brazos avergonzado.

—¿Solo yo? ¿Cuando te tocan otros no?—preguntó curioso, aunque realmente prefería no saber.

—No lo sé, no me ha tocado nadie más—respondió como si nada.

Dean se quedó sorprendido. Se incorporó y le apartó los brazos para poder mirarle a la cara.

—¿En serio no lo has hecho con nadie? ¿Desde la última vez que nos acostamos?—su corazón latía con fuerza, no podía creerlo.

Gyobi asintió. No comprendía por qué le resultaba tan extraño, era lo normal para él. De repente, Dean le separó las piernas, arrodillándose entre ellas.

—Oye, voy a penetrarte ya.

—¿Eh? Qué… D-de repente…—se quedó sin palabras al ver lo grande que estaba su verga.

—Lo siento, me has puesto muy cachondo con lo que has dicho—le levantó las piernas, sosteniéndolas por los muslos.

—¿Qué he dicho? ¡Nh!—contuvo un grito al sentir la punta del miembro contra su entrada.

Poco a poco comenzó a entrar en el cálido agujero, que parecía absorberlo con ansia. Oh, aquella maravillosa sensación que había añorado por tanto tiempo. Estiró la columna, echándose hacia atrás, y sus caderas se sacudieron, penetrándole casi hasta el fondo de una embestida.

—Ngh… Tan estrecho como siempre. Pero es tan húmedo y flexible que ni siquiera necesito dilatarte, es perfecto.

Gyobi no podía hablar, estaba absorto en el placer de ser llenado, y no solo físicamente; su corazón también se sentía pleno. El humano al que no había podido olvidar en todos esos años estaba de nuevo con él, estaban unidos, y era quizás incluso mejor que antes. Su cuerpo parecía recordar la forma del miembro y lo añoraba. Encajaban perfectamente. Dean no esperó ni un segundo, en cuanto estuvo completamente dentro sacó de nuevo la verga hasta que apenas quedó la punta y le embistió con todas sus fuerzas, arrancando un agudo grito que parecía salir de las profundidades del océano.

—Tan… profundo…—jadeó la criatura, llevando las manos hacia el lugar donde sus cuerpos se unían. El miembro desaparecía por completo en él, parecían estar fusionados.

Las estocadas comenzaron de forma salvaje e intensa. No podía contenerse, ya tendría tiempo para hacerlo más despacio. La expresión de intenso placer de Gyobi lo volvía loco. Con sus mejillas encendidas, se aferraba a la almohada de la cama hasta rasgar la tela sin darse cuenta. Todo lo que estaba a su alrededor se desvanecía hasta que solo quedaban ellos dos y la sensación de estar sumidos en un líquido denso como miel.

El sonido de los gemidos y de sus cuerpos chocando llenaba la habitación y atravesaba las paredes; incluso Sam en la otra habitación podía escucharlos. Era increíble que su hermano estuviera haciendo aquello.

—D-dean… Voy a…—su voz apenas salía de su garganta y no tenía control alguno sobre su cuerpo. Las embestidas certeras y constantes contra los puntos más sensibles de su interior le estaban volviendo loco.

—Yo también… Voy a llenarte con mi semen—gruñó Dean con voz ronca, sosteniéndolo por las caderas y penetrando tan profundo como podía.

El interior se volvió aún más estrecho cuando Gyobi se corrió con un intenso gemido. Al momento sintió la simiente derramarse en su interior y vio aquella expresión de placer en el rostro del cazador que le asaltaba tantas veces en sus fantasías.

Salió lentamente de él y se tumbó a su lado, jadeando exhausto.

—Ah… Esto es mejor de lo que recordaba—Dean no pudo evitar reír, se sentía feliz. Miró de reojo a la criatura, cuyas mejillas seguían brillando y parecía aturdida—. Tan lindo…

—¿Hm?—apenas le había oído, seguía centrado en las sensaciones que permanecían en su cuerpo.

—No, um… Vamos, te llevo de vuelta a la bañera.

Se levantó de la cama y tomó en brazos a la criatura. La llevó hasta la bañera y nada más dejarla recuperó la cola. Gyobi se estremeció bajo el agua de la ducha y puso el tapón para que se llenara. Dean se arrodilló junto a la bañera y acarició sus cabellos.

—¿Todo bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

—No, estoy bien. Deberías ir con tu hermano.

—Mm… Gyo, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer? Estos no son como aquellos críos a los que podías espantar simplemente con un grito, ¿verdad?

—No, no son como ellos—su rostro se puso serio y oscuro.

—¿Entonces?

—Bueno, mi prioridad ahora, dado su comportamiento, es evitar que maten a nadie más.

—¿A qué precio?

Gyobi agachó la cabeza. Su pecho dolía con solo pensar en ello.

—Ya sabes que no era muy apreciado en mi familia desde hacía mucho tiempo; después de relacionarme con un humano lo fui aún menos. Tras esto, es probable que no me quieran tener cerca, pero aun así haré lo que considero correcto. Asumiré las consecuencias, sean cuales sean.

Estaba decidido y no cambiaría de opinión aunque lo perdiera todo, que para él era su familia. Dean lo sabía y sentía su dolor. Ojalá pudiera hacer eso él solo y quitarle esa carga de los hombros, pero por muchos monstruos y demonios a los que se hubiera enfrentado, no era rival para un nunmyo.

—Voy a hablar con Sam. Descansa—le dio un largo beso en la frente.

Se vistió, salió del baño y apagó la luz. Bajó las persianas y cerró las cortinas de la habitación antes de salir. Ya estaba amaneciendo y no quería que la luz le molestara.

—Dean, ¿puedes explicarme qué narices pasa aquí?—le preguntó su hermano nada más entrar en la habitación.

—Pasa que tenemos un serio problema con esos nunmyos.

—¡Tú sí que tienes un serio problema! ¿En serio te has... acostado con ese monstruo?—les había oído, pero aún no podía creerlo.

—Sammy, mientras sigas considerándolo un monstruo no voy a intentar explicártelo porque no lo vas a comprender—se sentía tan relajado en ese momento que ni siquiera podía discutir por mucho que le provocara su hermano.

—¿Qué hay que comprender? Te has tirado a un monstruo, que además es un tío, por cierto—caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación gesticulando exageradamente con las manos.

—Eso da igual—se dejó caer sobre la cama, necesitaba dormir un rato.

—¿Da igual? ¿Desde cuándo eres gay?—le estaba cabreando que se lo tomara con esa calma, que ni siquiera intentara justificarlo.

—No soy gay y tampoco me lo he «tirado», hemos hecho el amor.

—Para eso tendrías que estar enamorado.

Sam no obtuvo respuesta. Imposible, no podía ir en serio. Aquella criatura tenía que estar haciéndole algo. Tal vez sí era como las sirenas con las que se habían topado anteriormente, quizás le había drogado para que creyera estar enamorado.

—Si tengo que matarle, lo haré.

—Primero tendrás que matarme a mí—no era broma, le protegería con su vida sin dudarlo.

Continuará...

¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
Espero que te esté gustando y estés preparada para el segundo y último capítulo, por el que me disculpo de antemano.


	2. Chapter 2

Al mediodía, los dos hermanos entraron en la habitación del nunmyo. Estaba tumbado en la bañera, llena casi a rebosar, completamente sumergido en el agua, salvo las puntas del extremo de su cola. Sus cabellos ondeaban suavemente y sus agallas se abrían y cerraban moviendo el agua a través de ellas para respirar.

Abrió los ojos, que parecieron destellar bajo el agua, y sonrió dulcemente al ver a Dean. Se incorporó y las agallas se cerraron, volviendo a respirar con sus pulmones.

—Buenos días—les saludó.

—Buenos días—Dean acarició sus cabellos y se inclinó para darle un beso. Sam contempló con incredulidad aquella escena—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien—se estiró, sintiendo todo su cuerpo entumecido por dormir en un lugar tan estrecho. De repente su estómago gruñó y sus mejillas brillaron un poco—. Bueno, tengo algo de hambre.

—¿Hace cuánto que no comes?—le preguntó Dean preocupado.

—Um… no he tenido mucho tiempo intentando vigilarlos a todos.

—Voy a conseguirte algo de comer.

—¿Vas a traerle un humano para que se lo coma?—dijo medio en broma medio en serio.

—Voy a la carnicería o pescadería más cercana. Tú quédate aquí y habla un rato con él, ¿quieres?

Dean salió de la habitación antes de que pudiera replicar. Sam bajó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de la criatura fijos en él.

—Aún me ves como un monstruo, ¿verdad?—preguntó con una sonrisa triste.

—Lo eres.

—¿Porque soy diferente a ti?

—Porque has comido carne humana.

—Mm… Sí, tienes razón. Era muy pequeño, pero lo hice.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque era comida y mis hermanos también comían. En aquel momento no era nada terrible, solo animales de los que alimentarse.

—¿Y ahora sí es terrible? ¿Por qué?

—Porque es casi canibalismo.

Sam se quedó sorprendido ante su respuesta. Gyobi le señaló la banqueta del baño para que se sentara y Sam lo hizo, a un metro de la bañera. El nunmyo se incorporó, apoyándose en el borde de la bañera.

—En mi familia se cuenta una historia, dice que hace muchos miles, miles de años nuestros antepasados vivían en la tierra, habitaban y cazaban en la superficie. Llegó un momento en que una parte de aquella familia se separó y comenzó a habitar en el mar y su cuerpo con el paso del tiempo cambió hasta el que ahora tenemos. Algunos creen que esta realmente es la historia de nuestros orígenes, otros piensan que es solo un mito. Nadie le presta realmente atención. Sin embargo, una vez estaba cerca de la superficie, escuchando a unos científicos que investigaban el océano. Hablaban de la evolución y de las mutaciones. Entonces me percaté de algo. ¿Qué fue de la otra parte de la familia que permaneció en tierra? Me di cuenta de que esa parte de la familia que se había quedado viviendo en la tierra había evolucionado hasta convertirse en los humanos actuales.

—¿Estás diciendo que procedemos del mismo eslabón?—no podía creer lo que oía, no era más que un monstruo.

—Evolucionamos de forma diferente en diferentes entornos, pero nuestras similitudes son las suficientes como para pensar que tenemos un origen común. Sé que, si seguimos remontándonos en el tiempo, todos los animales del planeta descendemos de las mismas criaturas; pero creo que los humanos son nuestros hermanos más cercanos.

—Eso… eso es ridículo... ¡No somos hermanos ni nada parecido!—gritó molesto—. No creo nada de lo que dices, si fueras un ser de este mundo no podrías transformar tu cola mágicamente en piernas.

—¿Mágicamente? No es nada de eso—en ese momento Gyobi transformó su cola en un par de piernas y se puso en pie—. Aunque lo parezcan, no son piernas humanas. Mi cola está compuesta por dos tiras de huesos cartilaginosos con varias articulaciones; los músculos y la piel se adaptan para tomar la forma de piernas.

—Uh…—Sam las observó por un momento y rápidamente desvió la mirada ya que estaba completamente desnudo.

—Sam, no necesito caerte bien, a quien quiero es a Dean. Solo me gustaría que no discutierais por mi culpa y que no intentaras matarme, nada más.

Sam miró fijamente su serio rostro. Seguía pensando que era un monstruo, pero no lograba percibir lo mismo que solía sentir ante la presencia de otros monstruos. Ni siquiera sentía miedo de que le atacara.

—¿Cómo llegaste a esta relación con mi hermano?

—Era una situación parecida a esta. Mis hermanos vinieron para intentar cazar humanos y yo les seguí para evitarlo. Al principio, Dean creía que yo era como ellos, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba intentando proteger a los humanos y… bueno, pasaron cosas, hablamos y acabamos así.

—¿Y eso es normal? ¿Acostarte con un humano, y un hombre además?

—Mm… No, realmente no tenemos permitido relacionarnos con humanos, pero en mi familia ya no me apreciaban antes así que no me importaba lo que pensaran. Que sea un hombre no tiene importancia. En mi especie, cuando las hembras están en celo ellas escogen a los machos más adecuados para aparearse. El resto del tiempo estás con la persona que amas, sin importar si son hombres o mujeres.

—¿Amas a Dean?

Gyobi le miró sorprendido.

—Claro—respondió como si fuera algo obvio.

Sam se quedó sin palabras. Aquella criatura estaba enamorada de su hermano, o eso decía, y parecía completamente sincera.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Dean entró a toda prisa con una bolsa de plástico en la mano.

—¿Seguís vivos los dos?—iba casi jadeando, se había dado prisa por si las cosas se ponían tensas entre ellos.

Sam salió del cuarto de baño en silencio. Dean le miró con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose qué habría pasado allí, pero enseguida volvió su atención al nunmyo, de pie en la bañera.

—Te he traído unos filetes de ternera, los que te gustan—le dijo entregándole la bolsa.

—¡Gracias! Aún te acuerdas.

—Por supuesto—acarició su rostro y le dio un largo beso. Cuando se apartó, las mejillas de Gyobi brillaban ligeramente—. Come tranquilo, voy a hablar con Sam.

Mientras Gyobi devoraba los filetes, desgarrándolos con sus afilados dientes, Dean pasó a la habitación y se sentó en la cama junto a su hermano.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya te cae mejor?—le preguntó despreocupadamente.

—No tiene que caerme bien a mí, está enamorado de ti, según él—miró de reojo a Dean, esperaba su reacción, y lo que vio fue una suave sonrisa y una expresión casi ensoñadora que jamás había visto en él.

—Tiene razón, no hace falta, pero me gustaría.

Cuando Gyobi salió del cuarto de baño, Dean se levantó de la cama y le ofreció su sitio, pero el nunmyo se quedó de pie, sabiendo que Sam se sentiría incómodo.

—¿Cuál es el plan ahora?—preguntó Sam. Se levantó de la cama, incómodo por tener a la altura de sus ojos la entrepierna desnuda de la criatura—. ¿Vamos a matarlos?

Gyobi se sacudió y dio un paso atrás ante esa pregunta.

—Me… me gustaría evitar eso.

—Tranquilo, haremos todo lo que podamos para que nadie muera—le aseguró Dean, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo.

—Sé que habrá que usar la fuerza, pero creo que, simplemente oponiendo la suficiente resistencia, se marcharán. No querrán seguir con esto si es arriesgado para sus vidas.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?—soltó Sam con una risa burlona.

—No, pero querría darles una oportunidad—le miró con expresión suplicante.

—Han matado a seres humanos, se han alimentado de seres humanos. Si puedo disparar a matar, lo haré—respondió tajante.

—¡Sam!—gritó Dean.

—Es-está bien—Gyobi evitó que comenzara a discutir tan solo poniendo una mano sobre su brazo—. Me esforzaré para conseguir que se marchen antes de que tengas oportunidad.

—¿Qué crees que van a hacer?—le preguntó Dean.

—No puedo estar seguro, pero supongo que intentarán cazar de nuevo. Creo que lo mejor sería separarnos y vigilar diferentes zonas.

—Bueno, aún quedan unas horas para que anochezca así que tenemos tiempo para… Sam, ¿te importa ir a dar una vuelta?—le pidió sonriente.

—¿Estás bromeando?—frunció el ceño, sin poder creer que estuviera pensando en eso en un momento como aquel.

—Jamás bromearía con un tema tan serio, pero si quieres quedarte es cosa tuya. Eso sí, más vale que no interrumpas.

Rodeó la cintura del nunmyo con un brazo y le besó sin previo aviso. Sam les miró sorprendido un momento y enseguida salió a toda prisa de la habitación, no quería ver más ni que su imaginación le traicionara.

—D-dean…—a Gyobi le resultó difícil romper el beso.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres?

—¡Sí quiero! Pero… no deberías echar a tu hermano así.

—Lo siento por él, pero tal como estoy no puedo perder el tiempo siendo educado—tomó la mano palmeada y la presionó contra su entrepierna.

Gyobi pudo notar la prominente erección bajo los pantalones. Aún no habían hecho nada y ya estaba así. Apretó los muslos excitado. Llevó las manos al cinturón y lo desabrochó. Dean sonrió.

—Oye, ¿me dejas follar tu cola?—le susurró al oído.

Las mejillas del nunmyo se iluminaron. Agachó la cabeza y se acercó a él hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron. Dean le agarró por las nalgas y le tumbó en la cama. La criatura transformó sus piernas, recuperando su cola. El cazador la observó sonriente; brillante y de suaves formas curvas le resultaba irresistible. Se arrodilló sobre él y recorrió su cuerpo muy lentamente con su mirada. Gyobi se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Aunque aquella era su forma natural, Dean conseguía que se sintiera avergonzado con su mirada lasciva.

Deslizó las manos por su vientre y acarició sus caderas. La aleta del extremo se sacudía inquieta. Bajó presionando con los pulgares por el centro de la cola hasta que dio con dos agujeros ocultos. Deslizó un par de dedos por el superior, mientras Gyobi gemía, y sacó el miembro que ya se ponía erecto.

—Aún me sorprende que puedas ocultar esto ahí—rió Dean, frotando con su mano el pene húmedo—. Y aquí abajo hay un agujero aún mejor.

Abrió con los dedos de la otra mano el orificio inferior, unos diez centímetros más abajo. Húmedo y caliente, increíblemente suave. Era su ano, pero no se diferenciaba mucho de la vagina de una mujer. Aunque ahora por fuera tuviera otro aspecto, era el mismo agujero por el que le había penetrado antes, pero era excitante hacerlo en aquella forma. Separó los bordes con los dedos, los acarició, introdujo un par de dedos y volvió a sacarlos. No necesitaba dilatarlo, simplemente le ponía cachondo jugar con él mientras los gemidos comenzaban a recorrer la habitación.

—Mh… Cuando haces esto siento que mi cuerpo es sucio—le dijo Gyobi, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos, completamente expuesto en aquella forma.

—Tu cuerpo no es sucio, solo el más lascivo y pervertido que he visto nunca—respondió, arrastrando las palabras para que quedaran grabadas.

Gyobi se sacudió sorprendido. Se dio media vuelta, tumbándose boca a abajo y ocultando su rostro brillante en la almohada.

—Oh, vamos, no te enfades—intentaba no reír, le parecía demasiado adorable. Acarició casi con ternura sus caderas y lo que habría sido su trasero—. Venga, date la vuelta. Así no puedo hacerte nada, lo tienes todo delante.

—¡Mm! Primero quítate la ropa—gruñó. No era justo que él mostrara todo su _lascivo_ cuerpo y no pudiera ver el de Dean. Sacudió la cola y se lo quitó de encima.

—Vale, vale, si ese es el problema, no hay problema.

Se levantó de la cama y, sabiendo que le miraba de reojo, se quitó lentamente la ropa, primero la camiseta, luego los vaqueros y por último la ropa interior. Quedó completamente desnudo, como el nunmyo. Su verga estaba erecta y palpitaba. Cuando Gyobi lo vio salivó.

—¿Así te gusta?—le preguntó con los brazos extendidos.

Gyobi no dijo nada, tan solo se tumbó boca arriba, dejando visible su miembro también duro.

—Sigo sin comprender por qué lleváis ropa.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Aunque admito que me gustaría que la llevaras cuando está Sam.

—¿Hm? ¿Por qué?—preguntó sin comprender.

—Bueno, porque… estás desnudo.

—Siempre estoy desnudo.

—Sí, pero…—sabía por qué, pero no quería admitirlo, no podía admitírselo a sí mismo—. No importa, es una tontería.

Gyobi iba a replicar, pedirle una respuesta, pero cuando el cazador se arrodilló sobre él, se quedó sin palabras. Su musculoso cuerpo moreno esculpido en batallas como un guerrero, el guerrero que era, se erguía imponente sobre él, con el falo erecto listo para luchar. Una corriente invadió su cuerpo, como si nadara junto a anguilas, estremeciéndolo de la cabeza a la aleta. Era mucho más fuerte que ese humano y aun así se sentía completamente sumiso. Tragó saliva. Deslizó las manos por su propio vientre, envolviendo una alrededor de su miembro y llevando la otra hasta el orificio inferior. Lo abrió con sus dedos, produciendo un sonido húmedo.

—Entra—le pidió, con sus mejillas aumentando de brillo, más por excitación que por vergüenza.

Dean se inclinó sobre él y frotó el miembro contra la suave piel alrededor del orificio, moviendo sus caderas como si ya lo estuviera penetrando. Era estimulante, toda aquella zona era muy sensible, y estaba tan caliente que podría correrse solo con eso, pero quería más.

—Dean… deja de jugar…—le suplicó, sujetándose a sus caderas.

—Quería verte llegar al orgasmo sin tan siquiera entrar o tocar tu polla—se encontraba en una posición algo extraña para él, normalmente eran las chicas las que se le sentaban a horcajadas encima. Tuvo la sensación por un momento de que era él quien iba a ser penetrado y pensó que, si era con Gyo, no le importaba. Luego miró su rostro, sus ruborizadas mejillas y sus ojos acuosos. No, era él quien iba a penetrarlo, quien iba a tomarle y a hacerle gemir en sus brazos.

—Nn… Si lo haces no te dejaré entrar después.

—Vale, como prefieras—con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Dean presionó la punta de su miembro contra el orificio.

—Nnha… Ah…—Gyobi gimió, mirando fascinado cómo la verga le penetraba con frustrante lentitud—. Más profundo… más profundo… Nnh…

—Hasta el fondo.

De una embestida lo penetró por completo, arrancando un profundo gemido de la criatura. El caliente interior lo abrazó con fuerza, adaptándose perfectamente a su forma. Gyobi temblaba, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho. Sentía que su cuerpo se reducía a aquella parte, o más bien que aquella parte se convertía en todo su cuerpo, la sensación de ser penetrado se extendía a cada fibra de su ser.

—Me pregunto si lo único que te gusta de mí es mi polla. Sé que puedes correrte solo con penetrarte así que tal vez no necesites el resto de mí.

Gyobi le miró confuso y extendió los brazos hacia él.

—Ni… ni siquiera necesito que me penetres para correrme, ya lo sabes, cualquier cosa que me hagas es suficiente. Pero yo quiero que me toques y que me beses. ¡Quiero más!

—Qué avaricioso—rió Dean, tomando las palmeadas manos entre las suyas.

Besó sus largos dedos, uno por uno, lamiendo la fina membrana entre ellos. Sentía que las paredes internas se estrechaban sobre su verga y sabía que Gyobi lo estaba disfrutando. Siguió subiendo por la palma de su mano y por su muñeca, y los dedos acariciaron sus cabellos, fascinados por la extraña textura del pelo humano. Continuó por el brazo, besando y mordiendo suavemente la salada piel, llegó hasta su hombro y se entretuvo en su cuello. Las zonas erógenas de los nunmyo no eran muy diferentes a las humanas y conocía el cuerpo de Gyobi a la perfección. La criatura se abrazó a él mientras dejaba chupetones en su clavícula, que desaparecían casi al instante, y lamía sus agallas cerradas, probablemente la zona más sensible. Mordió con cuidado justo al borde de ellas y el húmedo cuerpo se agitó bajo él, presionando con fuerza el miembro en su interior, y un acuoso gemido recorrió como una onda la habitación. Dean se incorporó, algo había salpicado su vientre. El semen de la criatura manchaba a ambos. No pudo disimular una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Ciertamente no necesitaba penetrarle para conseguir que se corriera, unos besos eran más que suficiente.

—Pececillo pervertido—se burló, besando su brillante mejilla—. Has estado a punto de conseguir que yo también me corriera. Tu cola está tan caliente que va a derretirme.

—Nn… nh… Es tu culpa… Yo no soy así si no estás tú…

—¿Eso significa que quieres que me vaya?

—¡No! Yo quiero que te quedes, quiero estar siempre contigo—le miraba con ojos llorosos—. No me importa ser así si estoy contigo.

Dean sintió un intenso dolor en el pecho. Fue como una puñalada. Sabía que Gyobi no le estaba pidiendo nada, que solo estaba expresando con total sinceridad sus deseos, pero resultaba terriblemente doloroso porque también era su mayor deseo, había sido su deseo años atrás y seguía siéndolo ahora. Se había imaginado a sí mismo en innumerables ocasiones transformado en un nunmyo y viviendo con Gyobi en las profundidades del océano –y durante un tiempo incluso había buscado la forma de conseguirlo–; en otras tantas ocasiones había imaginado a la criatura viviendo con él en tierra, sin que la gente se fijara en su extraño aspecto, una vida tranquila en una casa junto a un lago o una vida cazando monstruos –¿Qué monstruo se les podría resistir con la fuerza del nunmyo?–, daba igual, cualquier tipo de vida a su lado habría sido feliz. Pero ambos sabían que era algo imposible y ni tan siquiera lo habían mencionado en su despedida, asumiendo como inevitable su separación; y volvería a repetirse, por muchas palabras bonitas que se dijeran en la cama.

Se inclinó de nuevo y le abrazó, besando su mejilla y sus labios, fundiéndose en un largo y profundo beso, jugando seductoramente con sus lenguas, tan intenso que les hacía gemir a ambos.

—Gyo…—jadeó cuando al fin consiguió romper el beso a pesar de la reticencia de la criatura—. Gyo, yo… yo…

Los ojos rosas le miraron, nublados por la excitación, pero supo que le entendía, que sabía lo que quería decirle pero no podía porque haría aún más dolorosa la despedida. La hermosa criatura acarició su rostro dulcemente y sonrió; besó su frente y le abrazó con ternura. Envuelto en su olor y la suavidad de su piel y sus formas, Dean sintió que estaba sumergido en el océano, en unas aguas cálidas y tranquilas, acogedoras.

Se incorporó bruscamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. No podía permitir que esa sensación lo absorbiera o acabaría teniendo más fuerza que su razón, y su razón le decía que tenía que reducir aquello a un mero acto sexual.

—¿Dean? ¿Sucede algo? ¿Hice algo malo?—le preguntó con expresión preocupada.

—No, no, no hiciste nada malo, no pasa nada. Querrás que terminemos antes de que anochezca, no sería bueno quedarnos a medias.

A Gyobi, quien jamás había mentido ni comprendía el sentido de las mentiras, no le resultaba difícil saber cuándo un humano le mentía, aún menos cuando lo hacía Dean. Pero si Dean le mentía sería por una buena razón así que guardó silencio y su expresión se tornó algo triste. Dean se dio cuenta de inmediato y se sintió culpable.

—Gyo, lo siento, no… Yo no quería…—era frustrante, ¿por qué todo se estaba estropeando? Solo por su estupidez, por su miedo. Salió de su interior y se bajó de él, sentándose al borde de la cama, con la cabeza hundida entre las manos.

—Tranquilo, podemos seguir, no tienes que explicar nada—Gyobi se incorporó y se arrastró hasta él apoyándose en las manos.

—No, escucha, yo…—se dio la vuelta y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Miró sus ojos sorprendidos y el miedo se mezcló con un increíble deseo de decirlo—. Gyo, te quiero, te amo.

Probablemente las palabras más sinceras y profundas que habían salido de su boca.

—Lo sé.

—Lo sabes, pero yo nunca te lo he dicho. Es ridículo porque me doy cuenta de lo evidente que es, pero sentía que diciéndolo, que admitiéndolo sería todo más doloroso. Pensaba que ignorándolo, fingiendo que no era así podría conseguir que realmente no lo fuera, que despedirnos de nuevo no sería tan doloroso.

—Aún no tenemos que despedirnos.

—Pero solo puedo pensar en eso, en que el momento llegará demasiado pronto. Y cada segundo que paso contigo me enamoro más y más, y por lo tanto el adiós será más doloroso. Temo que llegue un momento en que sea simplemente imposible despedirnos.

—¿Deberíamos dejar de hacer esto entonces?

—Imposible—rió como si fuera algo totalmente absurdo—. Al mismo tiempo que tengo miedo de enamorarme más de ti, sería incapaz de controlarme teniéndote tan cerca. Si lo intentara, acabaría lanzándome sobre ti en cualquier lugar, delante de cualquier persona, cuando mi cerebro cediera todo el control a mis instintos. No, intentar no tocarte cuando te tengo a mi lado es sencillamente imposible—acarició y besó con dulzura sus mejillas iluminadas. Sabía que estaba feliz, que se sentía dichoso en ese momento, porque él también lo amaba, quizás incluso con más intensidad—. Lo que necesito saber es cómo puedes soportarlo tú. Cómo soportaste nuestra despedida y cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo sabiendo que pronto nos despediremos de nuevo.

Gyobi le miró con esa dulce expresión en su rostro que conseguía que el propio Caos se calmara y el dolor que sentía en el pecho pareció disiparse como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

—Dean, yo no lucho contra el amor que siento por ti. Lo acepté y te acepté a ti como la única persona a la que amaré en mi vida. Nuestra despedida fue lo más doloroso que he vivido nunca y probablemente esta lo vuelva a ser, pero los días que pasamos juntos también fueron los más felices y pienso en ellos cuando me siento triste o te echo de menos, y atesoro mi amor por ti porque es una sensación muy cálida y agradable que consigue hacerme sonreír.

Dean le observaba ensimismado. Para su propia sorpresa, podía entender lo que decía, él tenía esa misma sensación cálida y agradable cada vez que estaba con él y cada vez que pensaba en él. Había intentado olvidar el amor que sentía por aquella maravillosa criatura porque jamás podría estar con él, pero ese había sido su error. Aunque no volvieran a verse nunca, tenía que atesorar ese sentimiento, sería una de las pocas cosas buenas que tendría en aquella terrible vida que llevaba y nadie podría quitárselo.

—Te amo, Gyo.

—Te amo, Dean. ¡Wah!—Gyobi exclamó sorprendido cuando el cazador se lanzó sobre él tumbándolo en la cama.

—Entonces vamos a crear más recuerdos para cuando nos echemos de menos—volvía a recuperar su expresión pícara de siempre.

—Oh, ¡sí!

Sin esperar más, se besaron profundamente. Dean le había dado su primer beso y también le había enseñado a besar así que era un acto perfecto, al menos para su gusto. Aunque lo que más disfrutaba era saber que había sido el primero y el único hasta entonces (y probablemente por siempre).

Dejó sus labios y bajó por su barbilla y lamió sus branquias. La criatura se estremeció y se abrazó a él, pero no iba a detenerse ahí. Descendió con intensos besos por su pecho y su vientre hasta que la delgada verga aún erecta rozó su cuello. La tomó con ambas manos y selló sus labios alrededor de la punta.

—¡Hya! No, Dean, si haces eso voy a correrme otra vez antes de que tú lo hagas.

—No pasa nada, sé que puedes correrte mucho más así que no te contengas—habló tan cerca del miembro que su aliento rozó la punta y palpitó.

Lamió la erección de arriba a abajo, con la punta de su lengua jugueteando con el frenillo o succionando el suave glande que ya goteaba, mientras Gyobi se aferraba a las sábanas e intentaba contener los gemidos. Lo dejó en su máximo esplendor, atendiéndolo solo con una mano para llevar su boca a otro lugar. Bajó besando su cola unos centímetros hasta que su lengua dio con la entrada oculta.

—¡Espera, no tienes que hacer eso, no hace falta!—quería detenerlo desesperadamente, no podría aguantar si hacía aquello.

—Lo sé, pero te gusta—rió al levantar la mirada y ver las brillantes mejillas.

Lamió y besó los bordes del orificio para después introducir su lengua en la húmeda cavidad. Un gemido inundó la habitación y la cola se sacudió entre sus piernas. Exploró el interior tan profundo como podía, abriendo un poco la cavidad con el pulgar de la mano que tenía libre. Una mano se apoyó sobre su cabeza, presionándolo contra la entrada para que fuera más profundo, pero en seguida se apartó, temiendo molestarle. Gyobi se cubrió la boca, sus gemidos serían demasiado fuertes porque aquella sensación le resultaba demasiado extraña; sí era placentera, pero también enviaba sacudidas por su columna y provocaba que todo su cuerpo quisiera sacudirse y tenía que controlarse para permanecer quieto.

No habría necesitado que tocara su miembro, cuando Dean succionó su agujero ya no pudo resistirlo más y volvió a eyacular, sacudiendo fuertemente la aleta caudal contra la cama. El golpe hizo eco en la habitación junto con sus gemidos.

—Sabía que mi memoria no fallaba. Esto es lo que más loco te vuelve—le dijo sonriente, erguido sobre él y relamiéndose los labios.

Gyobi le miró con la boca abierta, la respiración agitada, las mejillas brillando y los ojos llorosos. Una visión demasiado erótica, la de ambos. El miembro de Dean estaba erecto, en su plenitud, y no esperó a que la criatura se recuperara, no era necesario. Se colocó en posición y deslizó la punta dentro, para después penetrarlo por completo de una embestida. Estuvo a punto de correrse solo con eso y con la expresión de placer en el rostro de su amante. No, la palabra amante no resultaba apropiada en esa ocasión, sonaba a algo frívolo y superficial, pero aquello no era simple sexo, ellos estaban haciendo el amor porque, como había dicho su hermano, se amaban.

Comenzó a balancear sus caderas adelante y atrás, con un ritmo suave y constante, llegando hasta lo más profundo con cada estocada. El interior era estrecho, pero no oponía ninguna resistencia cuando avanzaba en él, se abría adaptándose a su verga como si fuera un guante de látex, completamente lubricado. Gyobi se sentía flotando. Aunque estaba fuera del agua y su piel poco a poco se estaba secando, sentía estar en medio del océano. No existía la cama bajo su espalda ni el aire áspero, solo la corriente de agua que sentía atravesando todo su cuerpo cada vez que Dean le penetraba. Se abandonó por completo a aquella sensación, olvidándose de contener los gemidos o de sentirse avergonzado, solo dejaba que fluyera. Con la mente aturdida, sintió los musculosos brazos rodear su cuerpo mientras el ritmo aumentaba, una ardiente respiración fundirse con la suya, besos en su rostro y el aliento en su cuello, para finalmente sentir una espesa y cálida corriente –no de agua esta vez– llenar su interior.

De repente, la fría sensación del agua real le sobresaltó y le despertó por completo. Estaba en la bañera, con el grifo abierto y el agua cayendo sobre él desde la ducha. Dean estaba sentado a su lado en el borde de la bañera, desnudo, acariciando sus cabellos y mirándole con preocupación.

—Lo siento, no debería haberte tenido tanto tiempo fuera del agua.

—Ah… No… Está bien, no ha pasado nada.

Aquella extraña sensación de ausencia, de estar flotando, había sido provocada no solo por el sexo sino por la falta de agua. Había sido algo así como asfixia erótica. Normalmente aguantaba mucho más fuera del agua, pero el calor y agitación del sexo, el haber pasado horas en una bañera sin sumergir por completo su cuerpo, el cansancio tras pelear y apenas haber comido le habían pasado factura.

—Descansa, aún queda un rato para que anochezca—le acarició la cabeza peinando sus cabellos. Ahora se arrepentía de lo que acababan de hacer –por mucho que lo hubiera disfrutado–, Gyobi no se veía en condiciones de poder pelear—. Te traeré algo para que comas antes de salir.

Gyobi salpicó el agua de la bañera al incorporarse para sujetar a Dean por la muñeca cuando iba a marcharse.

—¿Dean?—le miró con expresión preocupada, asaltado de repente con un sentimiento de miedo ante la actitud del cazador.

—Tranquilo, no…—iba a decir la frase de siempre, «no pasa nada», pero con él no funcionaría. Volvió a sentarse en el borde de la bañera y se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso—. Estoy algo preocupado por ti, creo que me he excedido y ahora no tienes fuerzas, no sería bueno que pelearas esta noche.

—Debo hacerlo. No estoy en tan malas condiciones como crees—le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le miró con una suave sonrisa—. Sabes que me recupero rápido, solo necesito comer un poco y en cuanto me meta al mar estaré mejor.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, y pase lo que pase tengo que estar ahí esta noche, tengo que detenerlos.

—Entonces descansa. Volveré luego con comida—le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó de la habitación.

Gyobi se sumergió en el agua. Se sentía triste por haber preocupado a Dean. Él no tenía la culpa y no se arrepentía en absoluto de lo que habían hecho. Aún podía sentir la simiente en su interior.

Aún no era de noche, pero el sol ya había bajado lo suficiente para no resultar demasiado molesto. Los nunmyos aún no atacarían, esperarían a que fuera completamente de noche para no ser vistos por demasiada gente, aún tenían cierta cautela; pero Gyobi podría aprovechar ese tiempo para recuperarse en el mar. Los hermanos se dirigieron en el coche a la playa, con el nunmyo en el asiento trasero cubierto con una manta. Todavía quedaban algunas personas por el paseo y la playa, pocos para lo que era habitual. Consiguieron escabullirse cerca de las rocas y Gyobi se deslizó en el agua tan rápidamente que apenas pudieron verlo.

—¿Ahora qué?—preguntó Sam mirando a su hermano unos pasos por detrás.

—A seguir el plan.

—Imagino lo que vas a decir, pero piénsalo bien, ¿realmente confías en él?

Dean se giró y le miró con la expresión más seria que había visto nunca.

—Confío en él más que en nadie.

Sam se sorprendió, era una respuesta muy tajante. Dean pasó a su lado regresando al paseo. Cada uno fue a una de las playas. La poca gente que quedaba pronto fue desapareciendo, nadie quería estar en la costa tras la muerte salvaje de aquellas personas y tras la misteriosa pelea en el faro la noche anterior.

Su mayor preocupación era la policía, que estaba patrullando la zona. Ambos vestían sus trajes del FBI, pero si comenzaba la acción, podrían entrometerse y complicar demasiado las cosas.

El tiempo transcurría sin que sucediera nada. Dean estaba más inquieto a cada segundo que pasaba sin saber nada de Gyobi. No podía saber qué sucedía bajo el agua, quizás ya estuvieran peleando, quizás ya... No, no debía pensar en eso, tenía que ser optimista y confiar en él. Y aun así no dejaba de otear el mar preocupado, esperando ver el brillo de su piel o sus ojos en el agua.

Bajo el agua, Gyobi recorría la costa de la ciudad. Se sentía aliviado por estar de nuevo en el mar. Como esperaba, su cuerpo comenzó a recuperarse rápidamente y aprovechó también para comer algún pececillo que otro, aunque cuanto más cerca de tierra estaban, peor sabían. Cuando los últimos rayos de sol desaparecieron por el horizonte, Gyobi pudo sentirlos. Se acercaban. No hablaban entre ellos, pero podía escucharles nadar. ¡Un momento! Todos, los 11, se dirigían hacia él. Tuvo un terrible presentimiento. No iban a cazar, al menos no humanos.

Se apresuró en salir del agua; siendo el único acostumbrado a estar en tierra tendría algo de ventaja, y la necesitaba. Dean pudo verle a lo lejos, estaba en la otra punta de la playa, y echó a correr de inmediato hacia él. Apenas había recorrido unos metros cuando otras criaturas surgieron del agua. Se dio cuenta de inmediato de que eran demasiadas, ni siquiera Gyobi podría con ellas. Sacó la pistola y corrió tan rápido como pudo.

En la oscuridad sobre la arena de la playa, inmóviles, las figuras de los 12 nunmyos parecían casi humanas. Gyobi estaba rodeado por los demás. Su corazón latía acelerado, no sabía cómo iba a salir de aquello.

—Márchate y déjanos comer—le dijo una de las criaturas con tono amenazante.

—Las normas de-

—¡Deja de citar las normas!—su grito resonó a lo largo de toda la playa—. Esas normas ya no tienen sentido, se hicieron para evitar que los humanos nos descubrieran e intentaran acabar con nosotros, pero los humanos van a desaparecer, ya no debemos tenerles miedo.

—Esa no es la única razón por la que no deberíamos-

—¿Te refieres a esa teoría tuya de que descendemos de la misma especie?—interrumpió otro de los nunmyos—. ¡Hasta los ancianos se ríen de ti cuando hablas de eso!

—Gyobi, no tienes ningún derecho a detenernos y si te empeñas en proteger a los humanos…

La criatura dio un paso hacia delante. Gyobi no se movió, pero su cuerpo se puso tenso.

—No queremos hacer esto. Márchate.

—Haré lo que debo hacer.

Apenas pronunció estas palabras, la arena alrededor de ellos se levantó en una gran nube. Sus hermanos se abalanzaron sobre él y las garras y dientes comenzaron a desgarrar la carne. Huesos rotos, golpes que aplastaban órganos, sangre brotando y esparciéndose por la arena, gritos bestiales que retumbaban en toda la playa.

Cuando Dean llegó, pistola en mano, dispuesto a dispararles a todos a pesar de que Gyobi le odiara por ello, todos se habían detenido de repente. Retrocedían con expresiones estupefactas, salvo dos criaturas que permanecían juntas e inmóviles. Una de ellas era Gyobi. Dean se temió lo peor.

Lentamente una de las criaturas cayó al suelo hasta que su cuerpo quedó tendido sobre la arena. Una gran herida sangraba profusamente en su pecho. El otro nunmyo quedó en pie, con la mano derecha ensangrentada. Inmóviles en un profundo silencio, las once criaturas en pie parecían estatuas. Ninguna de ellas podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Gyobi cayó de rodillas frente al cuerpo inerte de su hermano, con su mano ensangrentada temblando. La sangre estaba caliente, quemaba entre sus dedos. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido, ni siquiera podía sentir las decenas de heridas que lo recubrían.

Otra de las criaturas se acercó, balanceándose tambaleante como si se encontrara en un sueño, y levantó el cadáver en sus brazos. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al mar. Las otras criaturas lo siguieron y una tras otra desaparecieron en el agua. Solo quedó Gyobi, arrodillado en la arena.

Dean saltó por encima de la barandilla del paseo y corrió hasta Gyobi. Se arrodilló a su lado, pero cuando vio su expresión desencajada y ausente no se atrevió a tocarle.

—Gyo…

Al oír su voz, el nunmyo levantó la vista y pareció volver en sí.

—Dean…

—Sí, tranquilo, está bien, todo irá bien—le dijo con voz suave, acariciando con ternura su cabeza.

Por una vez, la mentira resultó reconfortante. Dean le rodeó con sus brazos y Gyobi hundió la cabeza en su pecho. Su cuerpo temblaba y las lágrimas ardieron tras sus ojos, pero las contuvo, las guardó para otro momento más adecuado en el que no estuvieran en peligro.

—Dean, debemos irnos, se acercan humanos—deseaba más que nada ese abrazo, lo único que podía ofrecerle algo de consuelo en aquella situación era sentirse en los brazos del cazador, pero temía por él, no quería poner en riesgo también su vida.

—Está bien, vamos—chasqueó la lengua molesto, no tenían otro momento para aparecer—. Nos reuniremos con Sam en el faro.

Envió un mensaje con el móvil y recorrieron la playa pegados al muro del paseo para que les ocultara de la vista de quienes estuvieran arriba. Cuando llegaron al faro, Sam ya estaba allí esperándolos.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó preocupado, viendo las heridas que recorrían el cuerpo del nunmyo y la sangre en su mano que también manchaba la ropa de su hermano.

—Se acabó, se han marchado—le respondió Dean.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Podrían volver en cualquier momento o atacar en otra zona.

—Porque he matado a uno de ellos.

Pareció que sus palabras conseguían que incluso el mar guardara silencio. Habría preferido que fueran acalladas por el rugido de las olas chocando contra las roca porque oír el acto atroz que había cometido de sus propios labios se sintió como un puñal al rojo vivo en su pecho, aunque era lo que se merecía. Dean se acercó a él, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo, Gyobi le dio la espalda.

—Deberíais marcharos.

Dean frunció el ceño. Quería abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, dejar que llorara en su pecho hasta hartarse y decirle de nuevo, aunque fuera mentira, que todo iba a estar bien, pero el maldito momento no se lo permitía.

—¿Y tú qué harás?—le preguntó, sintiendo un pánico atroz a la respuesta.

Durante un momento, Gyobi se quedó en silencio. Dean sabía por qué, no podía mentirle pero tampoco quería decirle la verdad.

—Márchate, si la policía os encuentra tendréis problemas.

—No puedes volver, ¿verdad?—el cuerpo de Gyobi se puso tenso, confirmando sus sospechas—. Me lo dijiste, el mayor delito que puede cometer un nunmyo es matar a otro, y el castigo es la expulsión del mar, lo que suele significar la muerte—le tomó por los hombros y le dio la vuelta obligándole a mirarle. Con una expresión más seria que nunca, le preguntó lentamente—: Gyobi, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Morir.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y sintió que sus entrañas se comprimían dolorosamente. En su mente tan solo apareció la negación absoluta.

—No voy a permitirlo, no pienso dejarte morir.

—No tengo otra opción, no puedo vivir en una bañera.

—Claro que tienes opción, encontraremos otra cosa. No necesitas agua salada así que podríamos llevarte a algún lago, hay lagos enormes en los que jamás te encontrarían ni aunque buscaran.

—Dean, todos los que son expulsados mueren pronto, incluso aquellos que intentan sobrevivir terminan muriendo, y no por no encontrar un sitio donde vivir, sino de soledad—tomó suavemente sus manos, envolviéndolas entre las suyas—. Vivimos toda nuestra vida en familia, somos una especie sociable, no podemos soportar la soledad. Sin nadie a nuestro lado no tiene sentido vivir.

—¿Yo no soy nadie?—Gyobi le miró confuso—. Escúchame, te llevaremos a un gran lago donde puedas vivir y, cuando terminemos con esta mierda del Apocalipsis, iré allí a vivir contigo, en una cabaña junto al lago, ¿qué te parece?—sonrió, era un sonrisa triste y desesperada, pero consiguió que el nunmyo se sintiera feliz simplemente con ver el amor que le profesaba—. No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta, te meteré a rastras en el coche si hace falta.

Con las lágrimas escapando de sus ojos, Gyobi se abrazó a él y comenzó a sollozar. El cazador le estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, procurando no tocar las graves heridas que aún sangraban. Fue un abrazo tan cálido que la criatura realmente sintió que todo estaba bien, que no necesitaba nada más. Si era junto a Dean, podía vivir incluso en una bañera.

Pero eso solo era un sueño que ambos sabían que nunca se haría realidad.

—Piensa que estoy ahí cuando veas el mar—le susurró antes de escaparse tan rápido de sus brazos que, cuando Dean reaccionó, ya era demasiado tarde, solo pudo ver su cola desaparecer en el agua.

Permaneció allí largos minutos gritando su nombre e intentando distinguir el brillo de su piel entre los reflejos de la luna, pero en el fondo sabía que no volvería a verle, que antes de que amaneciera ya habría muerto. Lo sabía, pero aún tardaría en aceptarlo así que siguió gritando.

 **FIN**

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado y siento mucho ese final.

Espero tus comentarios.

Para más fanfics y yaoi, visita mi fansub: .com


End file.
